Good Friend or Good Girlfriend!
by Kim Ye Mi
Summary: Apakah kau hanya menganggapku sekedar Good Friend bagimu..? Padahal dihatiku kau sudah menempati bagian yang sangat penting. Hanya aku sajakah yang mempunyai perasaan ini.,,,,? Kau tau rasanya saat melihatmu memperkenalkan kekasihmu padaku dan kau hanya menggapku seorang Good Friend... HaeHyuk/GS/Newbie


Title : Good Friend or Good Girlfriend!

Author : Kim Ye Mi

Lenght : 1 shoot

Cast : HaeHyuk, slight!SiHyuk, KangTeuk, Jessica SNSD

Genre : Romance and Fluff

Rate : T

Warn : GS (gender switch), typos, abal, skip time On, fail! Story etc

**If you don't like**

**So don't you read**

Apakah kau hanya menganggapku sekedar Good Friend bagimu..?

Padahal dihatiku kau sudah menempati bagian yang sangat penting.

Hanya aku sajakah yang mempunyai perasaan ini.,,,,?

Kau tau rasanya saat melihatmu memperkenalkan kekasihmu padaku dan kau hanya menggapku seorang Good Friend...

Eunhyuk Pov

"Hyukkie kau mau kemana?" Ucap seorang namja yang bernama Lee Donghae padaku. Dan kalian tau ia bersama siapa? Ya dia bersama Jessica. Anak Fakultas Ekonomi yang sangat cantik, kaya dan jangan lupa multitalend.

Seketika hatiku merasa sakit. Memang jika dibandingkan dengan Jessica aku kalah. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang cupu. Memakai kacatama berbingkai kotak dan berwarna hitam. Pakaian kasual tidak ada modis2nya dan juga seorang... kutu buku. Yach itulah anggapan semua orang tentangku. Tapi aku tidak pernah peduli pada anggapan itu. Karena Donghae pernah mengatakan jika dia suka aku berpenampilan seperti ini. Apa adanya.

Aku menoleh kearahnya, seketika serasa ada panah yang menghunus tepat dihatiku. Dia sedang berpegangan tangan dengan yeojachingunya. Mungkin itu hanya pemandangan biasa bagi yang melihatnya tapi pemandangan biasa itulah yang menyakitiki hatiku lebih dalam. Seakan menorehkan luka diatas luka yang belum mengering. Sakit. Neomu appo.

Dengan tersenyum dan memasang ekpresi ceria yang merupakan topengku selama ini aku pun menjawab sapanya.

"Aku hanya mau ke perpustakaan. Tadi dosenku memberi materi Nervus Plexus Branchialis di kelas. Dan karena hanya sebentar aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Jadi aku harus lebih memahaminya biar aku bisa mengerjakan test besok." Jawabku seadanya sambil mengalihkan pandanganku dari tangan mereka yang saling bertaut.

"Ya ya ya nona sok sibuk seperti biasanya eoh. Rugi aku menyapamu. Oke kalau gitu belajar yang giat dan sekarang aku mau ngedate dulu. Bye~~~" Ujar Hae.

"Ne…" jawabku sambil berusaha menampilkan Gummy smile-ku meski rasanya berat sekali.

Kuteruskan langkahku hingga mencapai perpustakaan. Kawasan bagi mereka yang kutu buku dan juga yang mendekati pre-test ataupun ujian. Yach setidaknya menghilangkan bayangan tentang Donghae dan Jessica yang saling bergandengan tangan tadi. Hyukkie fighting….!

Eunhyuk poV End

-('o')-

Author Pov

Lee hyuk Jae atau sering dipanggil Hyukkie bagi mereka yang sudah kenal dekat adalah seorang gadis yatim piatu yang berumur 19 tahun. Berkat kepintarannya dia bisa masuk Fakultas Kedokteran yang ada di Universitas Inha yang terkenal dengan jurusan Kedokterannya. Baik kedokteran hewan maupun kedokteran human/manusia. Dan karena itu ia bisa berhasil meraih beasiswa penuh selama ia menempuh pendidikan di Inha. Dan saat ini ia ada di semester 8 yang dimana ia sudah menjadi seorang DM atau lebih dikenal dengan Dokter Muda. Jangan heran. Berkat kerja keras dan belajar rajin ia bisa mengambil SP (smester pendek di univ).

Selain itu dia mempunyai seorang teman yang bernama Lee Dong Hae. Berbeda dengan Hyukjae yang seorang yatim piatu, Donghae adalah pemuda kaya yang mempunyai keluarga lengkap yang begitu menyayanginya. Donghae anak tunggal di keluarga Lee. Ummanya Donghae yaitu Lee Jung Soo atau yang lebih akrab di panggil Leeteuk ini merupakan sosok ibu yang sangat penyayang dan penuh kasih. Sedangkan appanya yaitu Lee Young Woon atau Kang In merupakan pria yang tegas namun lembut dan perhatian pada keluarganya. Meski anak tunggal, Donghae tidak seperti anak kaya lainnya yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang orang tuanya. Dia menjadi anak yang berpenampilan sederhana namun terkesan trendy. Donghae merupakan anak yamg ramah disamping ia mempunyai wajah yang tampan. Tak jarang, banyak yeoja yang berharap untuk menjadi yeojachingunya. Dan yang beruntung adalah Jessica. Bisa diibaratkan jika Donghae adalah Pangeran di Inha maka sang Princess adalah Jessica.

Namun Donghae tidak menyadari tentang perasaan seorang gadis yang bernama Hyuk Jae. Hyukjae sudah lama menyimpan perasaan untuk Donghae. Mengingat jika meraka berteman sejak kecil maka perasaan itupun tak ayal muncul di hati Hyukjae. Tapi Hyukjae tahu jika ia tidak pantas untuk Donghae. Lihat saja ia dan Donghae. Bagaikan bumi dan langit. Jika Donghae adalah Prince maka Hyukjae adalah Poor Girl. Hyukjae sudah sangat bersyukur bisa menjadi teman dari Donghae. Meski harus menanggung rasa sakit tiap kali melihat sang pujaan hati sedang bersama dengan kekasihnya. Ia tidak mau berharap yang lebih jika ternyata harapan itu tidak akan bisa untuk dicapainya. Sampai kapanpun ia akan menyimpan sendiri rasa cinta itu untuk dirinya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti ia bisa melupakan Donghae. Ya,,, suatu saat nanti. Atau mungkin ia tidak akan bisa melupakannya...

Author pov End

\(-0-)/

2 tahun kemudian...

Hyukjae Pov

Yyyyyyeeeyyyyy... akhirnya aku lulus juga dari Inha. Dan sekarang aku sudah bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul yaitu International Seoul Hospital. Dan sudah 1 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengan Donghae. Cinta pertamaku. Mungkin saat ini ia telah berbahagia dengan Jessica. Sepertinya sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untukku. Yach... memang dari dulu aku tidak punya kesempatan. Sadar Hyukkie haahahahahaahaha...

Walau apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Donghae. Meski ia tak bersamaku . Saat asik-asiknya melamun tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh rekanku yaitu Choi Siwon.

"Hai Hyukkie. Kenapa sendirian disini? Tidak ada pasienkah? Atau kau sedang malas hahahha.." ucap Siwon seenaknya padaku.

"Hei.. sorry ya. Aku bukan dokter yang seperti itu tau. Aku kesini karena semua pekerjaanku telah selesai. Santai sedikit ga ada salahnya bukan."

"Iya,, iya dr. Lee Hyuk Jae yang terhormat hahahaha..."

"Hei,,, kau mengejekku eoh! Awas kau." Aku meninju pelan bahunya.

"Hei,,,, ga usah mukul juga kali." Ucap Siwon sambil memamerkan Dimple smilenya padaku.

"Ke kantin yuk Hyukkie. Kan sudah jam makan siang sekarang. Laper nich."

"Ok. Ayo aku juga sudah lapar nich hehehhe,..."

Kami pun berjalan bersama menuju kantin yang ada di RS. Jika diperhatikan, sebenarnya Siwon adalah pria yang baik. Ia mempunyai wajah yang tampan, senyum yang menawan, tubuh tegap layaknya para atlet dan juga kaya. Awal pertemuan kami adalah saat pertama kalinya aku di terima menjadi salah satu dokter disini. Aku sempat kagum padanya. Namun meski begitu, ternyata aku tetap tak bisa menghilangkan bayangan Donghae di pikiranku.

"Kenapa melamun? Terpesona ya ma aku." Ucap Siwon narsis.

"Idih... pede amat kamu Wonnie. Ga lah. Buat apa coba aku terpesona sama kamu. Kayak ga ada kerjaan aja :p."

"Oh ya. Padahal aku terpesona loch sama kamu. Kamu sudah banyak berubah tidak seperti pertama kali bertemu. Kamu sudah tidak menggunakan lagi kacamata yang tebal kayak pantat botol itu selain itu gaya berpakainmu juga berubah. Kau sekarang lebih modis namun sederhana. Rambut panjangmu kamu rawat dengan baik. Pokonya kamu berubah. Aku suka kamu yang sekrarang hehehhe."

BLUSH~~~~

"Aish.. Wonnie jangan gitu ah. Aku ga terbiasa di puji seperti itu."

"Loch kan kenyataannya begitu Hyukkie. Kamu itu sekarang lebih manis dan cantik daripada saat kita bertemu, ditambah dengan keramahanmu dan Gummy smile mu yang menawan itu. Hanya orang buta yang tidak akan terpesona padamu tau."

'Kamu salah Wonnie. Ada satu orang yang tidak terpesona padaku. Yaitu cinta pertamaku, Lee Donghae.' Batinku.

"Sudah ah. Jangan gombal lagi. Basi tau."

"Ye... dibilangin juga masih ga percaya."

Saat kami tiba di kantin perpus, kami langsung duduk dan memesan makanan. Aku memesan strawberry milk dan strawberry cake sedangkan Siwon dia hanya memesan orange juice dan tiramisu cake.

Saat sedang enak-enaknya kami ngobrol tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk bahuku...

"Hyukkie. Kau Lee Hyuk Jae kan.."

Eunhyuk Pov End

Author Pov

"Hyukkie. Kau Lee Hyuk Jae kan?" Ucap seseorang pada Hyukjae.

"Donghae."

"Jadi aku benar kau Hyukkie. Teman baikku,,,, wah tidak kusangka jika kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku kangen padamu Hyukkie." Ucap Donghae sambil memeluk Hyukjae.

'Teman? Hanya sebatas itukah aku bagimu Hae-ah.'

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Donghae meski harus menahan rasa sakit dihatinya.

"Ayo duduk Hae."

"Ne. Gomawo Hyukkie "

"Siapa dia Hyukkie?" Tanya Siwon pada Hyukjae.

"Ah iya. Mian aku mengabaikanmu Wonnie. Perkenalkan dia adalah Lee Donghae teman kecilku. Dan Donghae perkenalkan ini Siwon rekan kerjaku di bagian bedah."

"Annyeong. Choneun Lee Donghae imnida."

"Annyeong. Choneun Choi Siwon imnida."

"Ah.. Hyukkie aku pergi dulu ya. Aku ada jadwal untuk memeriksa Jung Jaeho."

"Ne Wonnie-ah. Eum.. Jung Jaeho anak dari Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong yang baru saja melakukan operasi appendix (usus buntu) itu?"

"Ne. Sudah dulu ya. Annyeong."

"Annyeong juga..."

'Shit. Hyukkie mengabaikanku. Dan kenapa pula si Choi Siwon itu sok akrab dengan Hyukkie. Aku ga suka hal itu.' Batin Donghae.

"Ah.. Mian Hae aku mengabaikanmu.." ucap Hyukajae menyesal.

"Its ok Hyukkie. Eum... kau akrab ya dengan Siwon-shi itu?"

"Eum... akrab banget sich engga. Tapi dia adalah teman pertamaku saat aku masuk ke RS ini. Dan lagi kami satu divisi yaitu Bedah hehehehehe... Oh ya kenapa kamu ada disini Hae dan bagaimana kabar ajhumma dan ajhussi?"

"Aku disini karena umma di rawat disini."

"Eh.. benarkah? Ajhumma sakit apa? Kok bisa dirawat disini?"

"Umma kecapekan saja dan dia kolaps. Makanya sekarang umma dirawat disini. Dan seandainya aku tahu jika kamu ada di RS ini, mungkin aku akan memintamu untuk jadi dokter yang menangani umma. Karena appa tidak suka jika orang lain yang merawat umma. Kau tahu sendirikan sifat appa itu gimana?"

"Mian Hae aku ga tahu jika ajhumma sakit. Dan ya aku tau sifat ajhussi yang satu itu. Tidak jauh berbeda denganmu :p"

"YA! Enak saja kau samakan aku dengan appa."

"Memang benarkan. Oh ya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jessica?"

NYUT~~~~~

Rasanya sakit sekali saat Hyukjae menanyakan hal itu pada Donghae. Dan ia takut untuk mendengar jawabannya.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Jessica." Ucap Donghae datar namun terdengar sinis.

"Eh,, waeyo Hae..? Kukira hubungan kalian baik-baik saja."

"Hyukkie, kau meninggalkanku 1 tahun yang lalu. Jadi kau tidak tau apa saja yang terjadi dalam 1 tahun itu." Ucap Donghae agak... marah.

"Mian Hae. Bukannya aku bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu hanya saja aku memang mempercepat kuliahku agar bisa cepat bekerja."

'Dan menghindar darimu dan Jessica' Batin Hyukjae sedih.

"Hm.. terserahmu sajalah."

"Eum,, kalau boleh ku tahu kenapa kau putus dengan Jessica hae?" Tanya Hyukjae innocent.

"Dia berselingkuh dengan Ok Taecyeon. Kau tahu dia kan? Salah satu anak Fakultas ekonomi dan Bisnis."

"Ehhh,,, benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka jika Jessica mengkhianatimu. Padahal dia sangat perhatian padamu Hae."

"tidak seperti itu. Jessica tidak pernah perhatian padaku. Itu hanya sebuah lepura-puraan. Hanya satu orang yang perhatian dan sangat tulus mencintaiku." Ucap Donghae dengan senyum lembut yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Tanpa sadar Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya.

'Aku memang tidak punya kesempatan untuk menjadi seseorang yang dicintai oleh Donghae.' Batin Hyukjae.

"Kau tau siapa orangnya Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae pada Hyukjae yang masih menundukkan kepala.

"Mollayo." Sahut Hyukjae pelan.

"Its you Hyukkie."

"EH! Aku Hae,,,,,,,?" ucap Hyukjae tidak percaya.

"Ne. Kau tau bagaimana perasaanku saat tahu kau meninggalaknku satu tahun yang lalu? Kau tahu bagaimana sedihnya aku saat tahu jika kau jauh dariku Hyukkie..? sakit, marah, kesal dan kesepian. Orang yang aku cintai meninggalkan diriku sendiri." Ucap Donghae sambil memegang lembut kedua tangan Hyukaje.

"Ak.. aku.. tidak tahu jika kau mencintaiku Hae..? Aku kira kau mencintai Jessica hiks,,, Aku merasa hancur hiks saat melihatmu hiks bergandengan tangan hiks dengannya." Isak Hyukjae.

"Sssshhh... uljima Hyukie. Harus kau tahu. Saat itu aku melakukannya karena aku merasa jika kau tidak mempunyai perasaan padaku. Aku juga tidak mau berpacaran dengan orang yang tidak kucintai. Saat keadaanku terpuruk, Jessica datang dan menyatakan cintanya padaku. Tanpa berfikir lagi aku mengiyakannya karena aku merasa kau tidak mencintaiku. Tapi harus kau tahu bahwa orang yang ku cintai adalah kau Hyukkie. Saranghae. Will you be my girlfriend and not my good friend anymore?"

"Hiks,,, nado saranghae Hae. And I do. I want to be you're girlfriend and not good friend anymore."

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikKu. Takkan kubiarkan orang lain menyetuhMu sedikit saja."

"Kau sungguh possesive hae. "

"Its my character Hyukkie. I love you."

"Love you too my Prince."

**The End**


End file.
